


order of the dragon

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Vlad has dignity.  Really.
Relationships: St. George | Rider/Vlad III | Berserker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	order of the dragon

As a king, Vlad has a certain level of dignity that he does not allow himself to compromise on. His subjects cannot witness their king getting overly emotional. Even in moments of great joy, he must be calm.

That said, _the_ St. Georgios is in Chaldea, and Vlad cannot help but… what was it that Suzuka called it? Simp?

It’s difficult for him not to. He was born into the Order of the Dragon, and grew up admiring Georgios as their patron saint, an ideal of chivalry to aspire to. Georgios is not merely a hero, he is _the_ hero. If Vlad had a heart, it would flutter just at seeing him.

Georgios doesn’t seem to notice. In combat he stands at Vlad’s side and blocks blows meant for the vulnerable Berserker, and afterwards he smiles and fusses over bloodstains on Vlad’s clothes, wiping them clean with his own cloak.

Their hands brushed once, after a long and hard-won battle. Vlad is almost relieved that the holy gauntlets Georgios wears burned his skin, because otherwise he might have had a much more embarrassing expression on his face.

But Vlad has dignity. Yes. Dignity. Not a crush. That would be ridiculous.


End file.
